emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7876 (13th July 2017)
Plot Robert has bought one-way for him and Aaron to go to Dublin, insisting he just wants things to go back to the way they were and assures Aaron that there will be no looking back. Ross looks though a dating app full of posh girls. Kerry flicks through a magazine and spots an expensive bag she'd like for her upcoming fortieth birthday. When Dan pops into the salon, Bernice and Kerry drop obvious hints about the bag. Finn is suffering badly from hay fever after shifting hay bales at Home Farm. Bernice offends Debbie into getting a manicure at the salon. After talking to the Bishop, Harriet has to keep her head down so there'll be no repercussions. Harriet books in to get her hair done at the salon. Robert meets with Rebecca behind the village hall and tells her about his plans to leave. Robert hands Rebecca an envelope for the baby with a cheque for £100k along with a photo of Jack inside. As Rebecca gets up to leave, Robert tells her that this and the trust fund is all he can do for their child. Dan has ordered the handbag for Kerry. Rhona plans to repaint Smithy Cottage to distract herself and Paddy offers to help. After sorting the printer for Lachlan, Finn reads through the contact Lachlan has prepared for a client. Finn recognises it's a bad deal. Rebecca meets with Victoria and tells her about Robert and Aaron's plans to move away permanently because of her. Victoria isn't pleased and decides to talk some sense into her brother. Paddy and Marlon paint some samples on the wall for Rhona and Paddy ends up with his jeans covers in paint. They're all having a good time until Rhona's phone rings with news about Pierce's plea hearing. Finn barges in when Lachlan and client Mark are about the sign the contract and orders Lachlan not to sign. Rhona informs Paddy and Marlon that Pierce has pleaded 'Not Guilty' and the trial is in two weeks. She immediately tries to take her mind off it by getting back to the painting. Aaron tells Adam that he'll get someone in to help him with the scrapyard and Cain offers to help out but Aaron rejects his offer. Adam senses something is wrong when Aaron hugs him. Lachlan orders Finn to go but Finn urges him to reread the contract, saying it's not a good deal for Home Farm and nobody in their right mind would sign it. Lachlan fires Finn and orders him to look for somewhere else to live. Victoria approaches Aaron as he's packing the car and tells him this isn't right. Aaron realises Robert has told Rebecca about their plans. Debbie isn't impressed that Harriet is in the salon when she goes in to get her nails done and the pair trade insults. Harriet tells Debbie she has no reason to act like such a cow, causing Debbie to walk out and Harriet to follow her. Debbie heads to the pub and Harriet follows her, still with curlers in her hair. Harriet begs Debbie to talk but Debbie doesn't want to. Moira goes after Debbie when she storms off. Aaron admits to Adam that he isn't coming back. Adam queries how that will work with the baby. Aaron goes through Robert's jacket pockets looking for a house key to give Adam and comes across Rebecca's scan picture. Red mist descends when Aaron looks in the mirror and sees Robert so he grabs a wrench from the back seat and goes after him. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Mark - Jason Riddington Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Home Farm - Office, dining room and living room *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Emmerdale Village Institute - Decking *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Mill Cottage - Driveway *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,140,000 (9th place). Memorable Dialogue '''Paddy Kirk: '''It's all about the long strokes. I don't know if you can see what I'm doing there, Marlon. Long strokes. '''Marlon Dingle: '''Paddy Long-Strokes, that could be your porn name. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes